Firework
by Mother Nature5
Summary: She came into his life so unexpectedly, she took him by storm. Now Hitoshi just has to figure out what to do with this...sparkler. Rated T 'cause Katsuki's gonna show up and I hate to make him too OOC.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Ochaco~", Skye sings one Monday morning. "Ohayo, Skye-chan!!", the brunette responds.

"Ne, how was your weekend?", the former asks, opening her locker. "It was okay I guess. Izuku and I went to the beach. You should come with us!! Bring a date!", Uraraka gushes.

"Who has a date?" Skye and her friend turns to see Momo, Jirou and Tsuyu approaching them. "No one!!", a flustered Skye corrects. They all share a laugh and head to homeroom, where a majority of the class is already there.

"Ohayo, Deku!! I had a lovely time yesterday!! Arigato!", Ochaco cheers, hugging the greenette.

"Y-You're w-welcome...", he stutters, getting looks from Denki and Mineta. The group talks for minutes on end, other students trickle in and Aziawa walks through the door.

"You're in my seat, ass hat." Skye looms over Katsuki with her arms folding over her chest.

"I am? No wonder it reeked of shit.", he snarls, sizing up to her.

"Bakugou. Teira. Take your seats and be quiet.", the teacher monotonelessly instructs. Lava red and lavender purple orbs quietly scream at one another before Katsuki shoves his hands in his pockets and walks away, purposefully bumping into Skye's shoulder.

Fortunately for them both, they sit far apart so they aren't always quarreling.

"Skye-chan, you and Kacchan have something going on?", Momo asks, voice full of concern. "I fucking hate that kid.", Skye growls, vines spiralling her clenched fists. Class blears on, until the bell chimes throughout the school; the five girls travel in a different group than their classmates, although going to the same place: the lunchroom.

"I'm gonna kill that kid...", Skye growls, sitting down and angrily opening her lunch bag. Her friends sweatdrop at the threat, but the mood lightens up after moments of comfortable silence once their mouths are filled with food.

"You're just a big ass loser!! That's why they put you in the dumbass General Education class!!"

"Jeezus, who the hell is he bothering now??", Skye exclaims, crumpling her paper bag into a tight bag. Without reluctance, the ravenette gets up and storms over to where Bakugou is treating yet another student; the earth quaking before her.

Skye saunters over to the ash blonde's location and frowns deeply. She looks at his newest victim: a boy with purple hair standing up slightly, calm lilac eyes with small bags underneath them. He seems to be unresponsive to Katsuki's taunts.

Instead of saying anything, Skye summons a wall of rock to form between them, scowling mainly at Bakugou. Both males turn their attention to her, the entire cafeteria has focused on them.

"Oi, Teira! Mind your own fucking business!!", Katsuki threatens, explosions popping on his palms.

"Stop bothering my friends.", she advises, letting the wall crumble to dust. "This fucking loser's your friend? You have a nasty taste.", he howls, walking away laughing.

"Good riddance.", she sighs under her breath. Turning back to the purplette, Skye bows as an apology.

"Gomennasi. He's just not used to those who are more superior to him.", she confesses. "He's an ass.", the boy mutters, shrugging his shoulders. "Exactly." They stare at each other for a few seconds previous to them sharing a smile and a modest laugh.

"I'm Skye Teira, but you can call me Skye-chan. That's what my friends address me. ", she introduces. "I'm your...friend?", he mutters. Skye nods, ebony hair bobbing up and down.

"Ne, Skye-chan!! We're going outside!! You coming??", Ochaco shouts, grabbing the ravenette's attention. "Be there in a sec!!", is the response. She turns back to the boy.

"It was nice meeting you...er...", she says. "Hitoshi. Hitoshi Shinsou.", he acquaints.

"Nice name! I'll see you around!!", she waves, running after her friends. Hitoshi watches Skye walk away, a thin smile lining his lips.

"See you later...Skye-chan."


	2. 2

**Before I start, I just wanna make a dsiclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BNHA/MHA, only the plot and my OC. I see there's a growing popularity to this, so hey! Let's keep the ball rolling!!!**

Chapter 2.

"Where is it, where is it??"

Skye feverishly scans the library shelves for a book on the civilization of Japan in the 1900s.

No such luck so far.

"Skye?"

A male's voice captures the girl's attention; she swivels her head in the direction of the sound to see a familiar purplette student approach her being. "Hitoshi! Long time no see!", she grins.

 _It's only been a day since they've met._

The two alumni share a curt laugh, before silence settles in between them. Skye resumes her search; Hitsohi is drawn to her expedition.

"What are you looking for?", he wonders. Skye heaves heavily, slightly blowing her hair up and it flutters back down. "Some work on a project about feudal Japan for class and it's not going anywhere.", she answers.

"Ah. Need help?" "N-No!! You don't have to help me!! Don't worry about it!", she replies, growing flustered. "Nah, it's cool. Besides, I owe from yesterday.", Hitoshi counters, tucking his hands in his pockets. Skye waves her hand dismissively, keeping her lilac irses on the books. "You, no one deserves to be treated like that..." she reassures.

He peers into her hands, examining the books she has.

"The Art of Photography...you're into that?", he inquires thoughtfully. Skye blushes bashfully, letting a curtain of hair conceal her face.

"It's a hobby...but I really want to be a cat-sitter if the whole hero thing doesn't work out.", she explains. Hitoshi cracks a relaxed grin as he follows her to a nearby table.

"You like cats? I love them.", he tells her, drawing invisible circles with his finger.

"They're so...mysterious and exquisite. I want one but my cousin's allergic.", she laments. Skye proceeds to flip through a book absentmindedly, only to close it and rub her temples. "Aziawa-sensei is gonna murder me. He's going to erase my quirk!!", she bawls.

Hitoshi's eye grow wide.

"Eraserhead is your teacher?", he gasps. Skye nods, startled by his sudden enthusiasm. "Wow. He's like...my idol!!"

"Whoa. Mine too."

They stare at each other for minutes on end, duel pairs of violaceous orbs almost locking into place.

"Purple eyes, love of cats, Eraserhead loving fans...", Skye murmurs. A settling calm falls amid Skye and Hitoshi, eye contact no longer in place.

Unanticipatedly, the ravenette springs out of her chair, eyes fixed on the table. "I-I have to g-go now. Bye Hitoshi.", she stutters. Before he can reply, the girl is gone, obsidian locks flying behind her.

She may have taken everything, but Skye left Hitoshi with something.


	3. Tres

Chapter 3.

As the weeks roll away, Skye's relationship with Bakugou begins to strain, although already shaken. But, there's a reason for everything.

Jirou, Momo, Ochaco, Tyusu, Mina and Skye are outside one sunny February afternoon. They decided to spend their lunch outdoors and battle with one another for their enjoyment.

"Skye and Momo!!", Uraraka cheers sitting on the sidelines after she went up against Mina.

The two ravenettes coolly face one another, with a good distance sitting between them. "You know the rules! First one knocked down wins! Ready? Go!", Jirou reminds, setting them off. Immediately, Skye's quirk, Shattering Earth, takes the lead; icicle like pieces of earth approach Momo at an alarming speed. They entwine the girl until she is trapped in a sphere of rock.

It soon crashes down, when it is revealed that Momo had created a jackhammer and therefore destroying Skye's containment.

The lilac eyed teen does not waver but, with a flick of her wrist, sends multiple vines to bind Yaoyorozu and lifts her off the ground. "Teira. Really?", Momo sighs. Skye chuckles and lets the plants retreat, allowing the former to get to the ground safely.

"Guess I win.", Skye coughs, yellow tainted flower petals emerging from her mouth, onto the ground below. "Don't kill yourself. It's not worth over exerting yourself if you've already won.", Mina advises. Skye nods, digs through her bag for her asthma pump and takes a good whiff of her medication.

"Hey, Hitoshi."

Skye grins excitedly; she turns and greets the surprised boy. "How did you know I was there?", he wonders. The ravenette takes a swig of water prior to responding, "It's part of my quirk." His violet orbs widen at that thought.

"Ladies, I want to talk to Hitoshi for a few. I'll see you girls later.", she continues, swinging her book bag on her shoulders. "Of course Skye-chan!!", Uraraka waves.

Once the five girls leave, Skye gestures for Hitoshi to approach her. "Yeah...my quirk is really weird. It's called Shattering Earth because it's, you know...", she starts, looking at the sky almost wishfully.

"Earth based."

Skye smiles lopsidedly at the boy. "Exactly. My dad is the pro hero, Strong Willow. But, I didn't come to this school to prove that I can be a hero, anyone can. I came to show that even those with quirkless parents can be as amazing as heroes." Hitsohi's gaze is fixed on the ground below.

"Your mom is quirkless?", he queries, kicking up dirt slightly. "Y-yeah.", she answers rather quickly, "What's your quirk like?"

Hitoshi tenses up, body becomes defensive. He should've known this question was going to come up. But, around Skye, he feels so...open.

"Brainwashing.", he answers, closing his eyes, mentally bracing for the laugh, insults and jeers. But, nothing comes. Expanding his shut eyelids, Hitoshi catches Skye's expression: her facial look is a cross between excitement and admiration.

"That. Is. So. Cool!", she gapes in awe, lilac irses shimmering with astonishment. "I-It is?", he stammers in disbelief. Skye bobs her head up and down, pushing away strands of hair away from her mouth. "The fact that you can help society become better through your mind is...heh, mind blowing!!", she manifests, gesturing wildly. She calms down a bit, though still amazed.

"You wanna trade quirks?"

"Huh?", he asks, growing flustered. Skye laughs, which comes out as tinkling sounds, making Hitoshi more nervously excited. "You're a good kid, Hitoshi-kun. You'll go far.", she encourages.

They spend the rest of the period in silence.


End file.
